


A Broken Family

by Lauren_potato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_potato/pseuds/Lauren_potato
Summary: The consequences of hawkmoth's wish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien

There was a tremendous amount of dust and smoke in the air as he scampered back as a final attempt to keep his miraculous away from the man towering above him. His face was hazy because of the dust but he knew on his face was a triumphant smirk.

He had used his cataclysm minutes before to destroy a wall and was reminded of that when his ring gave its final warning, spitting the tiny, exhausted, black cat kwami out. 

"I failed you and ladybug, I'm sorry Plagg," Adrien's voice barely above a whispered. 

"Don't worry kid," Plagg said, resting his head against his chosen's cheek, "there wasn't anymore you could do." He only remembered Hawkmoth's presence when he felt him slip the cool silver ring off of his finger, Plagg disappearing in the process.

"I guess the game of cat and mouse is finally over," Hawkmoth sneered, swiftly standing and retreated back onto the settling dust. 

Adrien felt the familiar rush of the black cat miraculous and what he could only assume was the ladybug earrings. A bright flash of light, filled with power absorbed the room, leaving as quickly as it came. 

Despair settled over him like a heavy blanket as the realization that they had lost sunk in. He promised his lady he would never let Hawkmoth take either of their miraculous. He promised the citizens of paris, he promised Plagg. The thought of the tiny god racked his heart as he took a shaky breath, grabbing on to fallen debris and slowly pulling himself up. He needed to find his lady, they needed to get out of the dust and the unsteady building. He staggered forward only to stop when he found Hawkmoth comforting a hunched over figure. He was about to turn back the other way and continue his search, when he over heard what they were saying. 

"Is it really you?" The hunched over figured asked. 

Hawkmoth let out a choked sob, smiling as he whispered, "yes, yes it's me, I'm here." Moments later dropping his transformation. 

Adrien stared at his father, still comforting the woman by his side. His heart began to race, it couldn't be, she was gone. He took in her long blond hair, and her stylish white suit. His suspicions were only confirmed when he saw the emerald green in her eyes. 

"M-mom?" His voice shook and was barely above a whisper as he spoke, still both heads snapped towards him. 

"Adrien," his mother gasps as he sprints into her open embrace. She held him in her arms for a moment before pushing him back and cradling his face in her hands. Pride filled her emerald eyes as she took in all the features in his face. Only to be interrupted when his father spoke. 

"You-" he cleared his throat, "your..." He trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence. 

Adrien nodded, meeting his father's stern gaze. "And your...him?" His father, Hawkmoth nodded briskly, not breaking his gaze as the minutes passes by. They both jumped back as a new voice spoke up.

"I want my kwami, give me, I want-I want Tikki back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The balance of yin and yang, the price to pay

Marinette 

She watched to two guys stare at each other, neither one breaking the eye contact they held. Adrien Agreste, her kitty, her crush, staring at Gabriel Agreste, her sworn enemy. Her thoughts began to spiral. Her breathing was uneven as she realized the similarities between them. A sharp pain in her chest interrupted her thoughts. She needed to speak with Tikki, she needed to say goodbye. 

"I want my kwami back, I want- I want Tikki back."

Adrien 

He stared at the sight before him. Marinette, standing in torn clothing, covered in dust from the collapsed wall, staring at his father. What was she doing here, unless... his mind whirrled to life and began comparing the two. His heart filled with warmth as he realized how well this all worked out. His mother's back, his father will be happier, and his love of his life is his best friend. 

"Dear, let her speak to her kwami," his mother's voice drifted through the silent room. Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of earrings. A small flash showed and a kwami similar to Plagg, except red appeared. It rushed to Marinette's side, hugging her cheek. 

"Tikki, it's me isn't it?" 

"No, it can't be! I won't let it, it can't be you, it cant,"

"You and I both know that's not how it works, it's me Tikki, I know it's me." The kwami broke into a sob, resting on Marinette's shoulder and she turned and   
faced him. 

"Tell my parent that I love them. Tell them who I am and explain to them what happened. I dont want them hainted by the mystery of my death. Find Nino and Alya, let them know they are the best friends and heros a girl could have. Tell them who I am and that I love them." She collapsed, holding her side as tears streamed down her face, body shaking with silent sobs. Adrien ran to her side, catching her in his arm and cradling her close. 

"Marinette what are you talking about? Your starting to scare me," 

"Using the miraculous to make a wish come true throws the universe out of balance, to be put back into balance the universe trades an eye for and eye." 

"Mari what are you talking about, what does this have to do with anything?" 

"If someone were to say wish for a dead loved on back," she paused, eye briefly flickering over to his father, "a person will lose their life in return." "I-" coughing interrupted Marinette and Adrien brought her closer, not liking where this was going. "I don't blame you for wanting your wife back Mr. Agreste, I don't know what I'd do if someone I loved died. I hope you find happiness there." His father gave her a shaky nod and put his arm around Emiley, smiling slightly. 

"No, it can't be you, it has to be someone else-" 

"Adrien" 

"We need to get you to a hospital! They can help, they can save you-" 

"Adrien look at me," slowly he turned his frantic gaze up meeting, her blue bell eyes. She coughed, wincing at the new blood on her hand. "Your friendship and partnership has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." Her voice growing softer, as she looked over at Tikki who was hovering beside her face, crying silent tears. "Thank you for everything, you are the best kwami and I love you, goodbye Tikki." 

"Good-goodbye Mari-marinette, I love you always, you are the best ladybug I have ever had." the small kwami choked out. With a small smile Marinette turned to face Adrien one more time.

"Marinette-" he was cut off by her finger pressed against his lip. 

"Goodbye Adrien, you have made me happier than you could ever believe, I love you Adrien Agreste, i love you my kitty." With that she took one last breath before her body completely relexed, eyes glazing over. Adrien bent over sobbing as he clung to her, her kwamis wails falling deaf to his ears. "I love you too," went unheard by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a old fic a wrote a while back and decided to share it!


End file.
